


Kingdom of Bodies

by Gabbi0616



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Angst, Eight year age gap, Gang AU, I changed Jack's last name to Burgess, It's confusing, Jamie is 16 so take that as you will, M/M, Making Out, Non-magical AU, Not that big of a change but I liked it more then Overlander, Sad, Slight underage, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprising evil people, age gap, no beta we die like men, not happy ending, swears, very very sad, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Jack Frost was hired to kill Jamie Bennet. The only problem is he doesn't kill minors, so instead, he hatches an elaborate plan to save Jamie. Jack Frost was going to kidnap Jamie, fake his death, and send him to a foreign country where he would never be found. The only problem was that Jamie Bennet was an enigma that Jack Frost wanted to figure out.
Relationships: Jamie Bennett/Jack Frost
Kudos: 3





	Kingdom of Bodies

“Wake up shit-head you’ve got a meeting in ten minutes,” Jack groaned lifting his head to look at the towering form of Bunnymund. He let his head fall back into the comfortable spot in was in. Until he realized the spot was a lady’s breast and the lady and himself seem to be missing most, if not all, of their clothes. Jack had a pounding headache and his throat felt dry. Bunnymund threw some clothes at Jack hoping to speed things up.

“Five minutes Jack.”

“Give me fifteen and I’ll be there.”

“Ten and you owe me a cup of coffee,” Jack nodded his head yes lugging himself into a sitting position. He glanced around his room before stumbling into the bathroom and downing about ten painkillers. The events of last night are foggy but he can deduce most of what went down last night simply based on the fact that he had a lady in his bed. Jack made it to the meeting in eleven minutes. 

“So what’s this all about?” Jack drawled lounging in his chair behind his desk. A tall and muscular woman with two long braids sat in front of him. She wore form-fitting clothes that Jack was certain hid all kinds of special weapons. 

“I want you to eliminate someone for me,” The woman said matter of factly. She only used the alias Cupcake and Jack smiled when she snorted at his name. Everyone always assumed it was an alias, which worked for him. 

“Who? Why? And how much?” Jack leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of his desk. It wasn’t often that someone had the guts to come to him for a murder, not since he killed the last person who tried.

“Jamie Bennet, he’s a young spirited teenager who likes to stick his nose in places where they shouldn’t be. I caught him lurking around my base and since you came so highly recommended I figure you might like the opportunity to take him out yourself. And I’m willing to pay a pretty penny to insure the things he found out never goes to the police.”

“How old’s the kid?”

“He’s sixteen”

“I don’t kill underage kids. If you could find your way out the door that would be greatly appreciated,” The women broke out into a hysterical cackle bending over herself before righting and pushing her hair back.

“Who knew the famous Jack Frost had an honor code. Fine, I’ll take my business, and cash, somewhere else then,” The women leave escorted out by Bunnymund. 

“Whatcha gonna do about her boss?” Bunnymund appears by Jack’s side once more looking down on him, not judgemental but just trying to figure out the enigma that is Jack. 

“Easy I kidnap the Jamie kid, fake his death, and drop him off in some other country, collect the bounty, move on. Boom everyone’s happy.”

“But he’s just a kid, sir.”

“Yeah well if I don’t get rid of him someone will and I’m damn sure it won’t be a fake funeral if they get to him first.”

“Want me to call her back in?”

“Yeah tell her I changed my mind and want one million dollars for my service half paid up front and the other half forwarded to me after the deed is done.”

“And how will you show her the deed is done?” 

“Easy we set off an explosion in or near Jamie's house, make sure it’s a time when he’s alone, and leave behind look-alike bodies that can burn in the flames. By the time the fire gets put out the body will be molted beyond recognition. A letter of condolence will be sent with her along with a photo of Jamie in his room when the fire starts.” 

“Ok boss let’s hope this works,” Jack smiled, more shark-like then a normal smile. His plan had to work it had no choice.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie sat up quickly in his bed, his breath coming out too fast. His head was spinning and his heart was pounding. Jamie had awoken from another one of his frequent nightmares. He was almost certain that he screamed while sleeping but he hoped his mother didn’t hear him. He stood up shakily heading to his shower. He scrubbed his body until his skin was raw and he felt semi-clean. Jamie threw on his loosest clothes sitting cross-legged on his bed. He heard a knock on his door and yelled to come in.

“Can you tell me the story?” Jamie smiles as his younger sister, Sophie, bounce over to sit on his bed. Sophie was six years younger than Jamie and looked up to Jamie like he was perfect. 

“Ok but you gotta sit and be quiet ok?” Sophie nods excitedly getting herself comfortable at the head of the bed.

“It all started over 300 hundred years ago. Our great times 11 grandma was 20 she had just given birth to her first son. Their neighbors were a nice family with one son and one daughter and the last name was Burgess. The son died from drowning one day and our Grandfather helped out his mother. They never found the body and rumors started to spread that the son hadn’t actually died. The boy’s name was Jack Burgess and they found his body in the summer and our grandfather helped bury the body. Later when the town was formed our great times 10 grandfather decided to name the town after the boy who drowned in the lake,”

“Jamie I already know this! Get to the interesting part!” Sophie groaned throwing her head back.

“Fine. So our family and the Burgess family has always been close. There’s a myth that dates back even before 300 hundred years ago. It says that our families came over to America on the same boat and have been together since then. Every hundred years a disaster befalls the Burgess family and our family is there to help them. In fact, when you were two the Burgess family finally disappeared, the daughter disappeared, the parents both died, and the son drowned in the same lake that the original Jack drowned in.”

“But you don’t think their gone do you Jack?” Sophie looked at Jamie with wide eyes. She loved to listen to Jamie talk even when he sometimes talks too much about fairytales and death.

“Of course, not Sophie. Our families have been together since the beginning of time, I’m sure one of them is still alive. I’m going to find them and save them just like how our family has been trying to save them forever,” Sophie laughs at Jamie rolling off the bed.

“I want to help you save them! Maybe they're in the same place, you were when you disappeared!” Jamie froze looking at Sophie. Sophie was only six when Jamie disappeared for two years. She only remembered the very end of his disappearance and he wanted to keep it that way. Jamie may have had been back for two years but his mother still barely lets him out of the house.

“Come on Sophie it’s nearly time for your sleepover. Mom asked me to drive you because she’s working why don’t you go get ready?” Jamie picks Sophie up throwing her over his shoulder and dropping her on her bed. Sophie was scream laughing the whole time happily hitting Jamie’s back and kicking her legs.

“Fine, I’ll get ready. I’ll miss you tonight!” Jamie smiles at Sophie kissing her forehead. This was the first time in forever that Jamie’s mom had let him stay home alone. Usually, she hired a babysitter. Jamie’s mom couldn’t afford that anymore so she reluctantly let Jamie stay home alone. Ten minutes later and Sophie was ready and sitting on the couch. Jamie grabbed the car keys from the counter and heading out to the car.

“Come on Sophie,” Sophie jumps up excited to see her friends. It was spring break so they wouldn’t have school for a week. It took ten minutes for Jamie to drop off Sophie and head back to his room. Something was telling him that he shouldn’t be home right now but he wrote that off as paranoia. Jamie sat down at his desk booting up his ancient computer. While his computer was booting up he dragged his backpack from his closest and looked through it. 

This wasn’t his school bag, it was his research bag. Ever since Jamie had gotten back to his house, he had started to research the gangs that frequented the area around Burgess. He had learned quite a bit about the gangs but he still hasn't learned everything. His whole backpack was filled with journals, newspaper clippings, and drawings of the gang members. His laptop had many sites bookmarked full of theories on the gangs and their members. Jamie heard a cough come from his doorway and turned to shove the things in his hands into his bag. 

“Hey Jamie nice to meet ya. My name’s Jack Frost,” Jamie and Jack both looked at Jamie’s laptop as it started blaring a podcast about the theories of who Jack Frost was. Jamie curses his luck before turning and smiling bashfully at Jack before slamming his laptop shut.

“And what did I do to deserve this honor?” Jamie looks at his phone sitting on the other side of his room. He was certain that even if he longed for it, he probably wouldn’t get to it before Jack Frost killed him. Even if he did manage to reach it Jack would probably kill him right afterward and the cops wouldn’t catch him. 

“Well, you see a couple of friends of mine have complained about you poking around their turf.”

“Ok well, thanks for stopping by. If you excuse me I’ve got a meeting with my friends so bye!” Jamie tries to make his way past Jack but Jack grabs his arm throwing him back into the room. Jamie’s vision goes black as he starts to panic. He thinks his ass might be bruised but he can’t think of that as he watches Jack lean against the door. 

“Sorry, Jamie but I can’t let you leave. You're going to have to come with me.”

“Thanks but no thanks. My mom is going to be home soon and I think she would want me here.”

“Pack two bags of your stuff or I will. I’m taking you whether you like it or not.”

“Listen I don’t know what you're going to do to me but I won’t tell anyone about you. I won’t do anything just please leave me alone,” Jack rubs his head and Jamie flinches away thinking Jack was going to hit him.

“Listen, Jamie, I don’t kill kids so I’m not going to kill you.”

“There are a lot worse things than dying don’t you know Jack.”

“You have ten minutes before I tell Bunnymund to come up here and kill you. He doesn’t care if your a kid,” Jamie is shaking as he watches Jack turn his back and leave his room. Jamie takes two seconds to calm himself before grabbing his bag. He packs his clothes in one bag and takes his research bag with his laptop in it. He looks out his window and decides he would not be kidnapped again. Jamie throws his clothes bag out of his second-story window. He then reaches out for the tree near his window. He almost reaches it before he falls out of his window. Jamie screams as he falls out of his window. He lands on his butt and he thinks he might have bruised something. Jamie is in pain as he struggles to stand. He grabs his bag looking to the forest next to his house. Jamie knew the forest like the back of his hand and prayed that Jack didn’t know the forest as he did. Jamie stumbles into the forest as he hears Jack and who he assumes to be Bunnymund turn around the corner of his house. 

Jamie can’t run fast but he counts on his knowledge to carry him to where he knows he should go. It takes him a little over one minute to get to his destination, the lake. Jamie can hear Jack and Bunnymund running in the forest behind him. Jamie curses to himself as he realizes he’s not going to escape. In a split second, Jamie makes his decision. Jamie fills his sweatshirt pockets with the heaviest rocks he can find and wades into the water. Jamie can feel the tears cover his face as he wades deeper and deeper.

Jamie can hear Jack swear as he assumes they come into the clearing. Jamie is finally deep enough so he stops kicking. Jamie can feel his body get dragged down by the rocks in his pockets. Jamie can feel panic set into his mind, he opens his mouth and screams trying to escape from the grasp of the water. His kicking is pointless as he lands on the bottom of the lake still screaming. Jamie can feel hands grab onto him and he sees the blurry outline of a man. Jamie passes out soon after he feels the hands-on him.

Jack pulls off Jamie's sweatshirt lugging him to the edge of the lake. Bunnymund stands on the edge of the lake holding both of Jamie’s bag and Jack’s sweatshirt. Jack performs CPR on Jamie as Bunnymund makes his way over to the pair rolling his eyes at Jack.

“Should have just let him die, Jack,” Bunnymund hands Jack his sweatshirt looking on as Jamie coughs up water.

“We don’t kill kids Bunny. You know that” Jack puts on his sweatshirt shivering from the cold.

“We have to get going Jack before anyone sees us here,” Bunnymund picks up Jamie’s unconscious body giving Jack Jamie’s two bags. Jack and Bunnymund make their way out of the forest laying Jamie in the back of their car. Bunnymund drives while Jack sits next to him with his legs crossed. Jack can hear Jamie kicking and screaming in the back yelling at them to let him go. Jamie is hitting the bulletproof glass that separates him from the duo. Jack can hear Jamie yelling swears and calling them cowards. Jack hopes that Jamie will pass out before they get to Jack’s house. 

“Jack, have I mentioned this is a horrible idea?” Bunnymund takes a right and Jack can hear Jamie hit the wall of the car. His swearing increases in volume and intensity. 

“Of course you have. I think this is a great idea. Jamie knows more than he’s letting on we can use that information to get an edge on the other gangs,” ever since Jack had seen Jamie’s computer playing that podcast he had known he could use Jamie for profit. Jamie was smarter than most people he knew and he was a damn good pretender. 

“Jack you know if that was true someone else would have taken him. Even if he knows something we don’t, which is unlikely, we have to get the information out of him,” Bunnymund parks the car looking over at Jack. Jamie has gone silent in the back and Jack rolls his eyes at Bunnymund.

“I’ll take care of the kid don’t worry,” Jack steps out of the car opening the back door. Jamie lounges at Jack holding a knife to Jack’s neck and pinning him to the ground. Jack looks in shock up at Jamie. Jamie grabs Jack’s hair pulling him up while keeping the knife to his neck. Jamie turns Jack around so Jack’s back is pressed firmly against Jamies front. Jamie is a few inches shorter than Jack but he keeps the knife pressed tightly to his neck.

“Hey, Bunnymund is it? I’m going to have to leave you to see my mom doesn’t like when I disappear. Do anything funny and I won’t hesitate to kill Jack,” Jamie starts walking backward his eyes not leaving Bunnymund who has a gun pointed at Jamie. Jack shakes his head no at Bunnymund so Bunnymund puts down the gun.

“Listen, Jamie, I’m not going to hurt you. We want to help you,” Jack tries to soothe Jamie as Jamie moves back towards the exit.

"That's what he said. I don't want to hurt you but I have to be there for my sister. I have big plans which don't involve being kidnapped again," Jamie explains in an eerily calm voice he's almost at the exit when a gunshot goes off. Jamie screams dropping the knife to clutch his leg. Jack looks back in shock to see a blood drip from a bullet wound in Jamie's thigh.

Jack kicks away the knife looking at Jamie as he clutches his bleeding thigh trying to stop the stream of blood that stains his pants. Jamie curses before tearing a strip off of his shirt and tying it around his leg. Jamie looks around in panic before bolting for the exit. He's not very fast with his limp but he has the advantage of surprise and adrenaline. Jack is certain he'll feel like hell when the adrenaline wears off.

Jack runs after Jamie telling his guards not too shoot. Jamie is proving to be a much bigger challenge than Jack had anticipated. The more Jack was around Jamie the less he felt he knew about the kid. Jamie made it to the gate before deciding to take a hard left and try to climb the tree. The gate was twenty feet tall and the tree was slightly taller. Jamie knew it was a long shot but he wasn't going down without a fight. 

Jamie felt someone grab his arm so he whirled around to punch them. Jamie had taken self-defense classes after he got taken the first time so he knew that punch would hurt. Jack clutches his nose cursing as he feels blood gush out of his nose. Jamie had one hell of a punching arm if you asked Jack. 

Jamie started climbing the tree desperate to escape now. He made it up into the tree but he miscalculated how much blood he had lost. For the second time that day Jamie fell from something. He fell on the outside of the gate but he felt the leg with the bullet wound in it crumble. He heard the crunch as he screamed, clutching his leg. 

Jack curses as he sees Jamie falling on the other side of the fence. Jack knows that Jamie's leg is broken and he's probably in a ridiculous amount of pain right now. To Jack's amazement, Jamie tries to stand every single time screaming and collapsing. Jamie is sobbing trying to drag himself without using his useless leg. Jack wonders what is going through Jamie's mind as he orders his men to bring him back.

Jamie's head his hung as he hangs between two men his useless leg dragging. Jack can see the horror in Jamie's eyes as he looks right through Jack. The men drag him by Jack as Jamie begs Jack to let him go. Jamie's face is covered in tears and dirt and his eyes seem too broken. Jack almost can't believe this is the kid who seemed so cocky only half an hour ago. Now he looked like a beaten child begging for forgiveness. 

"Put him in my room and send the medic there as soon as possible. He's caused too much trouble for us too let him die like this," Jack's men nod dragging the sniveling teen to Jack's room. Jack prays that the kid will calm down and stop trying to kill himself.

"It's almost like this kid has a death wish," Bunnymund looks at Jack before glancing at the retreating back of Jamie.

"I want you to figure out who hurt him. I want you to figure out who that guy is he was talking about," Jack looks up at Bunnymund hoping to convey how important this was to him.

"You mean the guy who said he wouldn't hurt him? Why does that matter?"

"I don't like it when people hurt minors and he seems pretty hurt to me."

"I didn't tell you this before because it didn't seem important but the kid was missing for two years, reports say he doesn't remember anything but I think he said that to calm his mom down."

"Why didn't you think that was important exactly?"

"Because I figured he was probably with his dad and didn't want him to get in trouble. The kids' dad left when he was young and his mother never talks about him."

"Fair enough. Fine look into it and when you figure out who he was with contacting me," Jack turns around making his way towards Jamie and his room. Jamie thrashes in his bed his head filled with memories darkened by nightmares. In his dream world, it's impossible to tell what's real and what's fake. Jamie is sitting at the edge of the lake writing in his journal the slight waves lick at his feet while he writes down notes. He had just concluded an anonymous meeting with a gang member that wanted out. A black shadow appears over his shoulder chuckling as he writes down the notes. Jamie looks up at the shadow smiling as it changes into Sophie and his mom. Sophie is swimming while Jamie floats on his back. Sophie starts screaming and Jamie races to save her. The water swallows Jamie before he reaches Sophie and her screams fade. Jamie is chained to the wall, his skin a patchwork of bruises and cuts. He would scream but his throat is raw and he knows no one will hear him. The shadow appears again and Jamie pulls against the chains trying desperately to getaway. Jamie screams when the shadow touches him and wakes up trying to sit up. Jack's head turns toward Jamie when he jerks against the restraints. Jack locked him to the bed to make sure he doesn't hurt himself more. Having the privilege of foresight Jack now knows it's a bad idea. Jamie is thrashing and screaming and Jack doesn't know what to do. 

"Jamie calms down it's safe. He can't hurt you here," Jamie seems to calm down before realizing who it was talking. 

"That makes me feel so much better considering I'm currently chained to a bed in a strange place," Jamie tries to look at Jack but finds out he can only see a little bit of Jack.

"Sorry about that. Couldn't have you hurt yourself or others now could we?" 

"Well if you let me go, we wouldn't have to worry about that would we?"

"Sorry little man but I can't let you leave."

"Worth a shot. I don't know what you want but I don't know anything," Jamie looks up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. He wanted to go home.

"Sorry kid," Jack reaches out to wipe away the tears and Jamie flinches away so Jack pulls back. "If you promise not to hurt yourself I'll unlock you." Jamie nods as Jack reaches over to unlock the chains around Jamie's arms. Jamie rubs at his wrist looking at Jack. Jack sits down slowly as too not scare Jamie. Jamie's eyes follow Jack's movements as Jamie sits up. He stops looking at Jack to glance around the room. 

"I'm assuming we're at your base ten minutes away from Burgess right? I've heard this one's you're favorite even though you often stay in the one half an hour away closer to Santa's territory," Jamie leans against the headboard looking at Jack with calculating eyes.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything," Jamie rolls his eyes.

"Didn't actually think you would believe me. I'm hungry do you have any food here? Or is the food reserved for non-kidnapped people?"

"Sandy should be here soon with your food and some painkillers."

"So nice now if you could grab me my bag that would be helpful."

"Which one?"

"The one with no clothes in it if you could," Jack hands him his bag watching as he opens it. Jamie grabs his notebook opening up to the soonest clear page. Jack watches as Jamie starts writing something down.

"Whatcha writing down?" Jack tries to look at his paper but Jamie hides it from him.

"None of your business. Can't you leave me alone for a little while?"

"Sorry kid that's going to be a hard no."

"What am I going to do jump out the window?"

"Well…."

"I'm not suicidal."

"Well, you did try to drown yourself yesterday, and jumped out of both your window and a tree."

"I fell out of the tree first off because someone shot me and second of all, I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't kidnapped me."

"I wouldn't have kidnapped you if you kept your nose out of things you had no business being a part of."

"I wouldn't have been sticking my nose in it if I wasn't forced into the moment I was born!" Jamie screams crossing his arms and turning away from Jack.

"What do you mean?" Jack seems taken aback by Jamie's response.

"It doesn't matter," Sandy chooses that time to come in through the door. Sandy was mute so he set down Jamie's tray and starts signing at Jack. 

"What do you mean I have a visitor?" Jamie glances over at the two before pocketing his painkillers. The two men didn't notice and Jamie smiled to himself. Sadly there wasn't a knife on the tray or even any silverware minus a plastic spoon. Jack watches Sandy as he tells him how Pitch is requesting a meeting. Jack hadn't heard from Pitch in a little over two years. Jack groaned telling Sandy to stay and watch Jamie. Jack glances back at the fear in Jamie's eyes before shutting the door. He felt guilty leaving Jamie alone but some other darker part of him was thrilled at the fact Jamie felt safe with him and no one else. Jack texts Bunnymund telling him to bring Pitch to the meeting room. The meeting room is right next to Jack's room so Jack is there long before Pitch is. Jack hears a knock on the door and yells for them to come in. Pitch comes in followed closely by Bunnymund. Bunnymund closes and locks the door behind them.

"Long time no see Pitch," Jack says gesturing to a seat across the desk from himself. Bunnymund settles behind Jack one hand on his gun.

"It has been too long. A little bird told me you've got something that belongs to me," Jack let's confusion cross his face before he schools his expression. Bunnymund tightens his grip on the gun.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

"The boy Jack."

"What boy?" Jack leans back hoping Pitch wasn't talking about Jamie.

"Jamie Bennet, brown hair, brown eyes, a little shorter than you, sixteen? He's mine and you've got him," at this point Pitch is standing to pace around the room.

"I'm sorry but the kid you just described is dead," Jack sits calmly back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, he's not. You don't kill kids and even if you did you've got to know how much more useful he is alive," Jack's eyes flash with a question before he uncrosses his arms and stands up himself.

"Please leave Pitch. The kid is dead no matter how important he may or may not have been he's dead now."

"Oh that's too bad guess I'll just have to get his sister then," Jack is about to say something when the door is thrown open. Jamie is leaning heavily against the doorway his left leg in a white cast. 

"Leave my sister alone Pitch I'm right here," Jamie's face is covered by his hair but Jack can hear the strain and sadness in his voice.

"Oh, isn't this a miracle! He certainly looks like a ghost. And people call me a sadist!" Pitch claps his hands together letting his eyes rake Jamie's body.

"Jamie, what are you doing out of bed? Where's Sandy?" Jack looks between Pitch and Jamie watching the exchange in shock.

"Sorry, Jack the sandman's passed out he should recover soon enough. I couldn't let Pitch hurt my sister. I can read sign language you know?" Pitch claps happily at this statement.

"Oh, you remember my teachings! How good at least I won't have to start over. Jack did help me a lot by faking your death for me!" Jamie goes white as he looks at Jack.

"What did you do?" Jamie's voice sounds horrified and Jack rushes to explain himself.

"You haven't heard of isn't this great! See Jack blew up your house, everyone thinks you're dead in fact your funeral is in a couple of days if I'm right. An empty casket too," Pitch smiles at Jack cutting him off. Jamie looks like he's about to collapse as he looks up and meets Jack's eyes.

"Come on Pitch you want me now have me just don't hurt anyone else please," Jack's heart breaks when he hears the emotionless voice that he's certainly shouldn't be coming out of the teenager's mouth. 

"I'm sorry Jamie," confusion flashes across Jamie's face as Jack pulls out his gun and shoots Pitch. Jamie falls at the sound looking in shock at the dead body lying in front of him. Pitch's face is frozen in a twisted smile as blood drips from the bullet wound in his head. Jamie hears screaming but he doesn't know where. Jamie covers his ears in an attempt to silence the screaming. Jamie soon realizes his face his covered in tears and the screaming is coming from him. He thinks it's odd that his screaming because he can't remember why he should be screaming. He opened his eyes when he felt hands on his hand pushing them off his face. Jamie sees Jack saying something but his brain won't or maybe can't comprehend what he's saying. Jamie lets his eyes wander back to the spot where the body was now just a red spot on the floor. Jamie thinks he might have stopped screaming at some point but he can't really tell. Jamie turns and sobs into Jack's neck. He knows he shouldn't be holding into Jack like it was but he can't help it. Jack just rubs his back whispering words that Jamie doesn't know. Jack picks up Jamie when he passes out in his arms. Jack can't help but blush when he looks down at the sleeping face of Jamie. Jack sets Jamie down on the bed fully planning on letting Jamie sleep alone. Jack tries to pull away but Jamie won't let him go. Jamie mumbles something in his sleep and Jack gives up laying down next to Jamie. Sandy had woken up and watched the exchange with a faint smile. Sandy is still a little mad at the kid for knocking him out with his own drugs but that could be forgiven. Sandy smiles at Jack as Jack attempts to shrug only for Jamie to groan and cuddle closer to him. 

Jamie was having a very nice dream. He was playing with his friends in a playground. He was twelve and this was a memory. Jamie was running around playing hide and seek. He had thought the perfect place was by the lake so he ran as fast as he could. Only right before he got there he spotted a man dressed in all black lurking around his house. 

"Excuse me what are you doing? Are you lost? My name's Jamie," Jamie ran up to the man smiling. Jamie holds out his hand expecting the man to shake it. Jamie's mom always told him to be nice.

"I am lost actually. The names Pitch Black. Would you mind leading me to the lake? I'm meeting a friend there," Jamie giggles before nodding his head excitedly.

"Of course I can! Did you know that you have the same last name as the man who is rumored to kidnap my great times five grandma and one of the Burgess kids? Of course, it's just a rumor because their bodies were later found near the lake," Jamie said while skipping and leading Pitch to the lake.

"Really? I did not know that. You seem to know a lot about this town."

"Of course I do! My family has been living here forever it's only right I know the history whether or not it's true! I'm going to save the Burgesses once I find them!"

"Find them?"

"Yeah the daughter went missing, and I don't believe the son drowned, of course, there's no denying the mom's dead but that doesn't mean I can't save the kid's!" Jamie hops on a long holding out his arms while he walks.

"Wouldn't they be older than you now?"

"Well yeah. Jack was the oldest and he used to watch me and his sister when I was six and she was eight and he was twelve. He always let me eat candy before dinner and would never tell my momma," Jamie freezes a little at that letting his smile drop before smiling again. Jamie was lost in his memories so he didn't see Pitch reach into his pocket and pull out a damp cloth. Jamie didn't see Pitch until he covered Jamie's mouth and nose. Jamie struggled for a little before he succumbed to the chloroform. Jamie woke up shaking like a leaf in someone's arms. Jack was still asleep when Jamie woke up so he didn't realize Jamie was awake until he got shoved off the bed. Jack yelled a very manly yell as he took the blankets done with him. Jamie did not count on Jack pulling the blankets down with him. Jamie got pulled down right on top of Jack his cast hitting the ground inches away from Jack's leg. They struggle for a little while before both of them look at each other. Jamie's on top of Jack holding himself up with his arms. Jack thought he could get lost in Jamie's eyes no matter how cheesy that sounded. Jack heard someone clear their throat and Jamie did his past jump with one leg to get off of Jack. Jack peaks over the bed looking at Sandy. Sandy holds up the tray and Jack realizes it's breakfast time for Jamie. They had slept through dinner the other day so Jamie was probably hungry. Jamie gestures to the side table and Sandy leaves the tray there making sure to lock the door behind him. Jamie is looking anywhere but at Jack as he attempts to get on the bed.

"When will my leg be healed?" Jamie asks between bites of bacon and eggs.

"Probably two months at the most. You took quite a fall it took Sandy almost all of his medical knowledge to treat you," Jamie holds some eggs on a little plate out to Jack.

"Want some?" Jamie gestures to the eggs while Jack nods. Jack watches a slight smile on his face as Jamie blushes going back to eating his food.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Jamie guess what?” Jamie looks up from his notebook looking at Jack in the doorway. Jamie closes his notebook before tilting his head to the side. “Sandy says you can start working out with me. So I’ve got a plan for today.” Jack holds up a black bathing suit that was Jamie’s size. Jamie had gotten his cast off about a week ago, he had been with Jack for two months. Jamie threw the blankets off of him wobbling over to Jack. He threw his arms around Jack hugging him. Over the two months, the pair had grown closer and Jack had let Jamie explore more and more of his base. 

“Thank you, Jack!” Jamie grabs the bathing suit making his way to the bathroom. Jamie changed himself with little difficulty the first days where awkward getting changed but Jamie learned quickly to change himself. Jack sat on the bed checking his phone for any updates from Bunnymund. Jack had told Bunnymund to try and find out who Jamie’s father was and why Pitch was so obsessed with him. Jack turned towards the door when he heard it open. Jack was silent when he saw Jamie, this was the first time he had seen Jamie without a shirt and saying Jamie was attractive was an understatement in Jack’s eyes. 

“You ready?” Jamie crosses his arms trying to hide his chest. He had never been very attractive or strong and it was even worse now that he hadn’t worked out in two months. Jack nodded at Jamie getting up and leading the way to the pool. Jamie lit up when he saw the pool running and jumping into the pool. Jack laughed at him telling him to wait for Jack. Jack stripped off his sweatshirt and pants jumping in after Jamie. Jamie splashed Jack as they swim around playing in the water. Jamie clung to Jack after about half an hour laughing into Jack’s neck. 

“You’re it,” Jamie pushes Jack under the water right after saying that swimming as far as he could from Jack. Jack shouted swimming after Jamie laughing the whole time. He catches Jamie in the shallow end wrapping his arms around Jamie’s waist and picking him up. Jamie is laughing and kicking trying to playfully getaway. Jack goes under dragging Jamie down with him. Jamie turns around looking at Jack under the water. Jack breaks through the water a couple of seconds later followed by Jamie. Jamie laughs before trying to force Jack back under the water. Jack drags Jamie to the deeper end before going underwater again. Time seems to freeze as Jamie looks at Jack underwater. Jack’s white hair is splayed out behind him his blue eyes highlighted by the red in his eyes. Jamie lunges forward kissing Jack. Jamie knows it’s a bad idea but he can’t help himself. The kiss is fast as Jamie pulls away and goes up for air. Jamie panics as Jack starts coming up. Jamie swam to the edge of the pool pulling himself out. Jamie can hear Jack call his name as Jamie runs back to their shared room.

“Jamie? Can you let me in?” Jack sits outside his door his head leaning against the wooden door. Jack doesn’t know how to feel about the kiss, or even if Jamie did it on purpose. Jack was still trying to decide if he wanted it to be an accident or if he wanted it to be on purpose. He knew Jamie was underage so he should tell Jamie no, he was the adult. Jack knew that Jamie should not like him at all, he had kidnapped him, faked his death, and been an overall awful person. Jack falls onto his back when the door opened. Jack looks up at Jamie, Jamie’s eyes are red and Jack thinks he might have been crying. 

“Jamie are you ok?” Jack stands up wiping at Jamie’s face. Jamie looks at Jack sniffling before burying his head in Jack’s neck. Jamie sobbed again and Jack rubbed his back whispering calming words into his ear. Jack walks them back until their laying on the bed. Jamie pulls away slightly glancing down at Jack’s lips. Jack watches as Jamie licks his lips, Jack wants to kiss him. Jamie leans closer until their lips are centimeters apart. Jamie freezes looking at Jack. Jack knows he should pull away and let Jamie go. He planned to drop him off in a foreign country not keep him. Jack closes the distance sealing his lips over Jamie’s lips. Jamie threaded his fingers into Jack’s hair, Jack pulled him closer until there was no space in between their bodies. Jamie moans opening his mouth to Jack’s tongue Jack explores Jamie’s mouth. Jack rolls them over so Jack’s on top of Jamie. He pulls away slightly to kiss down Jamie’s neck. Jamie moans clutching the sheet in his hands. Jack sucks a hickey onto Jamie’s neck, Jack can feel himself harden in his swimwear. Jack goes back up to kiss Jamie's lips letting his hands travel up and down Jamie’s side. Jack pulls away when he hears his phone going off. Jack growls before rolling off of Jamie and picking up his phone.

“What do you want Bunny?” Jack growls into his phone shrugging at Jamie. Jamie is panting next to Jack trying to calm himself down.

“What that’s impossible,” Jack stands up pacing around the room. Jamie sits up watching Jack's pace. 

“I’m telling you that’s impossible. I know but that can’t be right I’m telling you. Fine no one else can know I’ll tell him just come back as soon as possible we need a game plan,” Jack hung up looking at Jamie. 

“What’s wrong?” Jamie asks Jack moving over so Jack can sit down next to Jamie. Jack looks down at his hands before looking back at Jamie.

“Jamie do you know who your father is?” Jamie looks at Jack calculatingly. Jamie couldn’t deny he was curious who his father was but he didn’t see why it mattered. 

“Why?” 

“I asked Bunnymund to find your father I figured if you knew who it was I could introduce you two so you could have at least one mystery solved. Bunnymund says that your father is Santa Claus without a shadow of a doubt,” Jamie looks at Jack before nodding.

“I know. Pitch used to tell me he liked to tell me that if I didn’t have him that my father would do a lot worse. That’s why I started poking around gangs because I wanted to meet my father,” Jamie decides he can’t look at Jack so he stairs slightly off his face at a spot on the wall. 

“Jamie you know you can’t meet him, right? He’s too dangerous, I’m certain if he knew you existed he would try to make you his heir. I can’t lose you, Jamie,” Jack grabs Jamie’s hand trying to get his attention. 

“Jack there’s something I haven’t told you. When I was with Pitch I wasn’t alone there was a girl with brown hair. I should have told you sooner because her name was Mary Burgess and she was your sister wasn’t she?” Jack stairs in shock at Jamie pulling his hand away. 

“How? Is she?” Jack could barely form a coherent thought, his sister was supposed to be dead, she had drowned in the same lake Jamie tried to drown himself in. 

“She died to help me escape she’s the reason I’m alive. She always talked about her older brother who she swore would come to save her. She refused to tell me her name and your name until her final breath. You used to babysit me with her so I was suspicious when I first saw her. I knew as soon as I saw you I never forget a face.”

“How did she die?”

“She got shot I tried to save her but she bled out before I could save her. I tried I really did but I was scared and she told me to go or else her death would be in vain,” Jamie is shaking as he explains everything, “Pitch used to threaten me saying that if I didn’t do what he told me he would hurt her if I did anything wrong.”

“Jesus christ Jamie what did he do to you?” Jack hugged Jamie close to his chest. He wanted to be angry but he couldn’t let himself be mad at Jamie. It wasn’t Jamie’s fault he had failed his sister. Jamie wasn’t crying but he was shaking and he thinks he’s having a panic attack.

“Are you mad?” Jamie asks in a small voice looking up sadly at Jack. Jack shakes his head no kissing Jamie’s forehead. Jamie looks up and kisses Jack on his lips. Jamie is at an awkward angle but he doesn’t care he continues kissing Jack. Jamie crawls into Jack’s lap pressing his chest as close to Jack’s chest as he can. Jack threads his fingers through Jamie’s hair pulling slightly desperate to hear Jamie’s moans. Jamie rewards Jack by moaning and opening his mouth. Jack’s tongue explores Jamie’s mouth again letting his hands settle on Jamie’s hips. 

“Jack…” Jamie moans out as Jack kisses down his neck. Jamie thrusts forward moaning at the friction against his crotch. Jack tilts them forward so that Jamie’s on his back. Jack lets his hands travel around the boy's body before he pulls away slightly. 

“Can I?” Jack gestures towards Jamie’s clothed erection. Jamie nods excitedly biting his lip. Jack starts to pull down Jamie’s pants before his phone starts going off again. Jack groans letting his head fall onto Jamie’s stomach. Jamie chuckles before reaching out and grabbing Jack’s phone. Jamie hands it to Jack and Jack answers the phone. 

“What do you want Bunnymund?” Jack’s face goes white as he listens on. Jamie sits next to Jack trying to hear the conversation. Jack hung up the phone hanging his head low.

“Jamie that was your father. He has Bunnymund and he’s threatening to kill him if I don’t give him you,” Jamie stands up ready to leave. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? We have to save Bunnymund,” Jamie grabs his bag, he didn’t bother with grabbing his clothes bag as he’s certain Santa will get him clothes. 

“No! I’m not letting you go right into his trap. I won’t lose you,” Jack stands up walking to the door.

“I’m sorry Jamie I can’t lose you,” Jack opens the door and locked it from the outside. Jamie screams hitting the door. Jamie collapses against the door thinking. There’s a window on the other side of the room but he’s on the third floor. Jamie opens the window tightening his bag and looking at the ledge. Every five-fight about is a ledge just big enough for Jamie to stand on and hold on too. Jamie hangs out the window letting his feet dangle. He kicks until he finds the edge with his toes, he drops down feeling the edge caught his fingers. He reaches down after that trying not to fall. Jamie continues until his feet hit the ground. He’s been exploring the base so he knows how to sneak out as quiet as possible. He escapes out through the hole in the fence. He runs through the forest. He runs a little while before pulling out his notebook. He followed his rough map until he gets to where he thinks Santa’s base should be. 

“Nicholas St. North my name is Jamie you said you wanted me?” Jamie looks at a camera hidden in a tree. He hears a beep and looks forward at a woman that appears from behind the trees. She smiles a toothy smile at Jamie.

“Well isn’t it the famous Bennet kid. The name’s Toothiana and I are gonna lead you to meet your father,” Jamie nods following Toothiana through the woods. Jamie watches the forest trying to make a mental map of the forest. They walked until they hit a cabin in the middle of the woods surrounded by guards.

“Is this him Toothiana?” An old man with a big bushy beard and tattoos stands with his arms crossed in the doorway.

“Yup this is the one and only Jamie Bennet,” Toothiana bows shoving Jamie closer to Santa.

“The names Nicholas but you can call me Santa or pops if you want,” Santa smiles opening his arms wide and smiling at Jamie. 

“I’ll stick with Santa. I’m here so let Bunnymund go,” Santa frowns at the statement seemingly angry at him.

“Ok, you heard him Toothiana. Now Jamie let’s get acquainted. Follow me to my living room,” Tootiana runs to let Bunnymund go. Santa starts to head inside.

“Wait what if I don’t want to stay here?”

“I’m afraid I can’t have you leaving Jamie. If you do find yourself wanting to go back then I’m afraid something bad will befall your remaining family,” Jamie looks up at Santa with shock written all over his face before shaking his head and following Santa. 

“Where the fuck is he!” Jack screams running around his base. He’s fuming and he walks circles around Bunnymund. 

“I told you all I know Jack just drop it ok? He’s just a kid I’m sure Santa won’t hurt him.”

“I can’t leave him Bunnymund he’s not just some kid to me.”

“Jesus christ kid doesn’t tell me you’ve got feelings,” Jack freezes before shaking his head. 

“No Bunnymund he’s just... Different I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Yes, you do Jack. You’re not stupid you like him a lot don’t you?” Jack hangs his head before nodding. 

“Fine, I like him so what?” 

“Jesus Jack, first of all, he’s a kid, second of all you kidnapped him, third of all his father would kill you if you even breathed in his direction,” Jack groaned rolling his eyes before continuing pacing. 

“Fine so it’s a horrible idea but so what! I like him I’ll find him,” Jack walks with purpose in his step making his walking speed faster. Jack knew it was a horrible idea but as people said love made people blind.

Jamie blinks three times trying to remember something. He doesn’t remember what he was trying to remember. He looks at the iv in his arm trying to remember what was in the iv. He hears some talking and he thinks that maybe he should listen. Santa looks on as Jamie gets turned into his perfect soldier. Santa taps on the iv bag watching as the iv drips into his son. The drug was an experimental drug that made the person forget the past. The process went by fast. Jamie’s mind was easily played with and Santa smiled as Jamie smiled blankly at him.

“Hey, your name is Jamie St. Nicholas and your my son. You love me and plan on becoming the best crime lord taking over the family business,” Jamie looks at Santa smiling.

“Hey, dad? When’s training starting again?” And just like that Santa had his son, a perfect soldier he could bend to his own will. He had hired Pitch to break his son but the stupid man was incompetent and his weird obsession was ultimately the end of him. Santa smiled kindly at Jamie ready to form him into his perfect machine. He figured it would take him a little under a month to perfect Jamie, the drug was experimental but Santa was certain Jamie still had the skills he learned just not how or why he learned them.

“You ready to make me proud? And take down Jack Frost?” Jamie nods happily. He doesn’t remember why but he knows he hates Jack Frost because his dad does. His dad is perfect and if his dad hates him then he must be bad. So Jamie was ready to kill the only man that stood between him and his fathers' love, Jack Frost, also known as Jack Burgess. Jamie couldn't remember but Santa knew the irony of it all. Jamie had sworn to protect the Burgess family and now he would be the one to finally end it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie twirls a knife in his hand looking smugly down at the screaming adult. This woman had been seen near Jack’s hideout. It was believed she was one of his many bed warmers. Jamie had been training for this for a whole month before his dad said he could get the information out of this one. He had decided to play innocent, simply another prisoner. He cut himself making the guards bruise him while he schools his expression into one of pure terror.

“Please, I don’t know anything!” Jamie screamed as the guards threw him into the cell. This woman had a child Jamie’s age so he figured she would try to protect him and tell them everything. Jamie screamed kicking at the door before collapsing in a ball and crying.

“Hey, it’s ok what’s wrong?” The woman moves closer to Jamie and Jamie smirks before schooling his expression and looking up from his knees sniffling and wiping at his face before flinching as he hits a bruise. 

“Th-they killed her. They killed my sister and tortured me! I don’t know why. Can you tell me why?” Jamie was hysterical by know clutching into the woman before sobbing into her shoulder. She rubs his back before answering.

“They want to find a boy named Jack Frost. They want to hurt him because he stands in their way,” The woman talks in a soothing voice like she was used to kids breaking down, she probably was. Some dark part of Jamie wished that his father would do this to him. He pushes those parts away looking with hope at the woman.

“Jack Frost? Will he save us? Is he coming here?” Jamie let’s fake hope edge into his voice looking with his best wide eyes at the woman.

“I shouldn’t tell you this but he’s planning an ambush in a week, we just need to survive until then ok sweetie?” 

“How? The guards are so scary and there’s so many of them. They killed her when she tried to escape. She told me to run but I couldn’t,” Jamie is frowning now all he can think of is a dead body with long matted brown hair yelling at him to run. Jamie shakes away the memories looking back at the woman with big eyes.

“Jack he’s got a second weapon,” The woman gestures for Jamie to lean in closer, “He’s got a drug that will knock out even the strongest opponent he’s got an inside man who’s going to put it into the air ducts.” 

Jamie thinks of who has access to the air ducts before asking, with hate in his voice, “Who did he manage to turn? How could he work with any of the sadists who work here!”

“This woman, she’s different. She has the prettiest smile ever and this nice blue and green hair. She wouldn’t hurt a fly I promise,” Jamie contemplates that for a second. The only woman fitting the description was Toothiana. Jamie thought back on all the times she had been there for him, all the times she had patched him up after his father had gotten a little too physical. He thought of their friendship. For a split second, he debated letting her go. Then he remembered his goal. He remembered how proud his father would be when he brought him Jack’s head on a skewer.

“Thank you,” Jamie says driving his hidden knife into her chest. Her eyes went wide with shock before she bled out. Jamie watched her face slowly pulling out the knife. Santa preferred swords or guns but Jamie liked knives, they were quiet, personal, and easily hidden. Jamie stood up wiping off his knife and knocking four times on the door. The guards opened the door letting Jamie walk past while they cleaned up the body. The guards couldn’t help but feel bad for whoever it was that was going to have to deal with Jamie’s anger. 

“Father. We need to talk. Alone,” Jamie barges into Santa’s office looking around to see Santa was already alone.

“What is it, son?” Santa liked to call Jamie son instead of his name because he got some sick kick out of being in control.

“I have found the mole. My tactic was successful and you will find unknown drugs on Tootiana,” Jamie stood by the door ready to face Santa’s anger. Santa broke out laughing before he saw the serious look on his boys' face.

“Fine lead the way Jamie. But I hope you know if your wrong you will suffer,” Jamie stood up straighter suddenly doubting himself. He swallows trying to push the doubt away, he leads the way to Toothiana’s room. Sure enough, three-pound bags of unmarked drugs, when tested knocked out the victims, were found in Toothiana’s room. 

“Would you like to do the honors, Jamie?” Jamie stood next to Santa in front of a crowd of people. Tootiana sat bloodied and bruised kneeling in front of them. Jamie had never seen such a pitiful creature in his life. Some part of his brain tugged at an image of himself being tied down, beaten, and gagged. He shook his head again before smiling up at Santa and nodding. Jamie took the knife from Santa kneeling in front of Toothiana. 

“I’m sorry,” Jamie whispers looking Toothiana in the eye. She smiles slightly before nodding as if to say it wasn’t his fault. Jamie thrusts the knife burying it deep into Toothiana’s stomach. He pulls back the knife and she falls forward collapsing almost on top of Jamie. Jamie stood up and let her body bleed out. Jamie looked at his dad looking for some sort of reassurance. All he found in his eyes was disgust and annoyance.

“Get this cleaned up. Jamie follows me so we can start preparation for the oncoming war,” Jamie follows his dad to the war room. He was ecstatic it wasn’t often his dad let him join in on war discussions. Jamie almost couldn’t wait for the war to start.

Jack prayed the war would never begin. He had just gotten the news that Toothiana had died, killed by Jamie’s own hands. Jack didn’t know how she was found out but she was important to them all. Jack had back up plans galore but that didn’t stop it from hurting when Toothiana died. She was more than a pawn. She was a wild young woman who fought for what was right. She was the reason Jack kept fighting for Jamie. She had been the one to explain how Jamie was under Santa’s control. That the only way to save him was to make him remember. She was the one who told him about the compassion still locked away in his heart. Jack owed everything to Toothiana. 

So two lovers got ready for a war they didn’t understand. Santa bowed his head alone in his room calling to the man in the moon. “What is you want child?”

“I have done what you have asked. Tomorrow the two will fight and one will reign victorious,” Santa looks at the shadowy figure of the man in the moon. Not too long ago the moon had contacted him and told him to set up this fight.

“Excellent. Now finally peace will rule the lands of the gods while we welcome our children back with open arms. As promised your reward,” The man in the moon waves his arm and a woman appears next to Santa. Santa cries as he holds his late wife in his arms.

“Thank you,” Santa whispers out looking happily at his wife's face. He had to sacrifice his son for his wife but it was a trade he would make a hundred times over if only to kiss his wife one more time. His whispers turn to screams of horror as his wife transforms into a horrific monster that swallows him whole. The man in the moon smiles petting his creature before breathing in the air.

“You feel that? Two children of the gods will be coming home soon. Come we must prepare for the children of legend,” With that the man in the moon and his horrible companion leave. 

The next morning sat lounging in his father's lounge chair angrily wiping away tears that had no place marking up his face. He had found his father's dead body this morning and assumed it was one of Jack’s men. He wanted to make Jack suffer but he knew he wouldn’t have time for that. Jamie was starting to remember but that didn’t matter it was too late for Jack. Jack had to die.

“Jamie?” Jamie looks up from the desk at guard in the doorway, “He’s here.” Jamie nods following the guard into the battlefield. It’s loud but seems to part like the red sea for Jamie. His ears are ringing as he walks through the center of the battle until he’s face to face with his enemy, Jack Frost. The battle is background noise as the two stares each other down. 

“Jamie you don’t have to do this anymore,” Jack Frost reaches out and Jamie lets Jack hug him burying his head into Jack’s neck. 

“Yes I do,” Jamie whispers plunging the knife into Jack’s back. Jamie doesn’t let go of Jack as he sobs finally remembering everything, “Oh god Jack no you can’t die Jack Jack!” Jamie is screaming, and crying, and shaking Jack’s body in a desperate attempt to wake him up. His pleas fall on deaf ears as he struggles to pick up Jack’s hulking body trying to find Sandy or Bunnymund. He finds Bunnymund’s dead body first, he keeps looking screaming more in hopes his screaming would alert Sandy. Next, he comes along Sandy’s body bleeding out and he collapses letting Jack roll off of his back as he cries out. He screams and cries trying to bring Jack back. Jamie flinches when a hand lands heavy on his shoulder. With tear soaked eyes he looks up at one of his many guards.

“They surrounded sir what’s next?” Jamie looks at the blood on his shaky hands. Every one of his father's soldiers looked at him as if he was their leader. They had seen what he could do and no one dared challenge his rule. He had just killed one of the most powerful gang leaders without breaking so much as a sweat.

“Kill them,” Jamie stands up brushing off his pants. He turns back towards his new home as the chorus of screams filled his ears. He knows he should have kept them alive as that was the ethical thing to do. But something inside of him was too broken to care. So Jamie stood on the steps like he remembers Santa doing the first time he saw him. He looks out on his kingdom of the dead as a crooked smile rises to his face. Twisted laughter filled the air around him while he vowed to take over the world.

“Are you proud yet Daddy?” Jamie laughed out. Something inside of him was truly and darkly twisted leaving him a hollow shell of the boy he once was.


End file.
